


Don't Go - Depression/Suicide Prevention FanFic

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please... don't kill yourself. :(<br/>Don't die.<br/>Someone does care about you.<br/>This story's title is based on a song from Bring Me the Horizon.<br/>Based on my idea when I became depressed after my recovery.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not support self-harm or suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go - Depression/Suicide Prevention FanFic

**Author's Note:**

> My poor wifey Trish... :(

Trish was sitting by herself on Dante's desk. She looked sad.

Her friend Lady doesn't seem to understand why she's sad.

The huntress began to ask, "Trish, what's wrong?"

The demoness got up from the chair and said, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

There was a red flag. Something was not right.

Lady knew she was NOT fine.

She seriously wasn't.

There WAS seriously something wrong with Trish!

The face filled with sadness is something she can't unsee it from her friend.

She cared about her.

 

In her school days before she entered high school, she did get picked on a lot by other people.

There were people that were judging and making fun of her due her appearance and her birth name Mary.

That was the saddest and most horrible memory that she ever dealt with growing up.

People called her Bloody Mary and Virgin Mary. These kind of those nicknames do piss Lady off.

People even got into common bullying techniques like tossing food at her and beating her up.

Did she really get help?

She did.

During the time of Temen-Ni-Gru, she was depressed.

 

Looking at her friend Trish now, she felt her own heart sank.

Lady told her since she thought that she might be hungry, "How about I'll drive and pick up some food for you and me, alright?"

Trish replied with, "Sure. I don't mind having a meal with you."

That made the huntress feel a bit happy to hear it from the demoness.

 

Lady went on a drive to the closest restaurant to order food-to-go for herself and Trish.

For Trish, she was still wanted to be okay, but she didn't have the ability to.

As Lady came back about within forty minutes later, Trish was still in the same spot but there was a knife on the desk with blood on it.

Lady puts the food down on the desk and asked, "Trish, why are you doing this to yourself?"

The demoness showed her cellphone with a yellow and black phonecase to the huntress and said, "Here."

As Lady read those horrible text messages from different men on Trish's phone, the huntress became very upset.

These text messages to Trish were disturbing.

The first one said that she's skimpy in a corset.

The second one said that she's a fake.

The third one said that she's stupid.

The fourth one said that someone hopes that Trish dies.

The fifth one said that no one loves or cares about Trish.

Lady told her, "Go get cleaned up. Dante will be coming back here soon. I even got him dinner too which is not pizza. We're all having Chinese food together."

As Lady waited for Trish and setting up the desk to make it a place to eat, Dante came in and saw three chairs at his desk.

He asked, "What happened here and what's going on?"

Lady answered, "Trish tried to kill herself, and she's depressed. I even brought dinner over here to cheer her up."

The devil hunter replied, "You sent her to the bathroom to get patched up and cleaned up."

Lady nodded yes at him.

As Trish returned a bit better than earlier, she sat down at Dante's desk and said, "Let's eat."

\---

END


End file.
